1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a development apparatus and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Two-component development methods, in which development is performed while stirring and transporting a two-component developer that includes a toner and a carrier in a development apparatus, are widespread. Technology is known in which, in such a two-component development method, in order to prevent deterioration of developer due to the developer being stirred in the development apparatus over a long period of time, excess developer is discharged from a discharge port while new developer is replenished from a developer supply port.